Amortentia
by ale98caro
Summary: Dos chicos de Slytherin y Gryffindor han estado en guerra durante casi siete años y cada vez se vuelve más insoportable tener que soportar sus peleas, insultos y hasta que se lancen hechizos a cualquier momento del día. Sus amigos, en especial Ron y Hermione, están cansados de que ambos siempre estén tratando de matarse el uno al otro. Deciden darles un escarmiento.


― ¡Amortentia! ¿Acaso haz enloquecido Hermione? ― exclamó Ron alterado.

― ¿Qué acaso no quieres que esos dos dejen de pelearse de una vez por todas? ― Señalo a Draco quien tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro mientras que Harry tenía el suyo rojo de la rabia.

―Sí, pero...

―No se diga más, esto no nos ayudara solo a nosotros, sino a ellos y también a todo Hogwarts― Ron asintió en acuerdo.

Ella volvió a mirarlos y negó ante tal escena, Harry sujetaba a un sonriente Draco de la camisa mientras lo apuntaba con su varita y el profesor Snape intentaba separarlos.

 _"Tal vez ese par solo necesita un poco de amor"_ Pensó cada vez más convencida del plan.

(...)

El reloj marcó las doce del mediodía cuando los amigos de Harry y Draco se encontraban en el aula de pociones preparando algo esencial para poder llevar a cabo su grandioso plan.

―He hablado con los gemelos y ellos me darán la Amortentia― Les informó ella.

― ¿Poción de amor? ― Ron sintió un escalofrió.

―Exacto― Sonrió malvadamente.

― ¿Draco o Harry? ― Preguntó Goyle.

―Tiene que ser Draco, Harry enseguida notaría que algo pasa, _además creo que él no la necesita_ ― dijo lo último para sí misma.

― ¿Y si lo matan? ― Pregunto preocupado el pelirrojo.

―Vamos Ron, es de tus hermanos de quienes estamos hablando, ellos sabrán que hacer para ayudarnos― respondió Hermione regresando a su lectura.

―Precisamente por eso Granger― suspiro él ―George y Fred no miden las consecuencias cuando hacen sus bromas ― dijo aun no convencido.

― ¿Lo has traído? ― Le preguntó Hermione a Luna cuando la vio entrar.

― Por supuesto― saco una bolsita de su uniforme ―Pero tengo una duda, ¿Quién se va a tomar la poción?

Todos los presentes se miraron haciéndose la misma pregunta, era verdad, ¿Quién se tomaría la poción multijugos y se transformaría en Pansy Parkinson? Nadie pareció querer llevar tal responsabilidad, pero era la parte más importante del plan. El silencio se hizo presente por unos minutos más, hasta que alguien decidió romperlo.

―Yo lo haré― se ofreció Crabbe.

― ¿Estás seguro? ― le preguntó Hermione.

―Sí, suena sencillo― asintió sonriendo.

(...)

― ¡Odio ser Pansy! ¿Quién me convenció de esto? ― se quejó por la mala decisión que tomo.

―Fuiste el único que se ofreció― Neville rodo los ojos.

―Ahora debes actuar igual que ella para que Draco no sospeche, anda, finge que soy él y dime algo que diría Pansy― Le dijo Hermione mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

Crabbe se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella dando saltos y sonriendo de manera risueña. Las mandíbulas de todos los presentes casi llegaron al suelo sin creer lo que estaban presenciando.

― ¡¿Draqui?! ¡Amorcito! ¿Nos sentamos juntos en el almuerzo? Tengo algo que... ― Hermione le hizo una seña de que se detuviera.

―Bien, tu puedes hacerlo Crabbe, chicos, a sus posiciones, no debemos dejar que Pansy vaya al comedor por ningún motivo ni que se tope con Draco, ¿Entendido? ― Todos asintieron.

George y Fred vigilaron la entrada a la casa de Slytherin por si Pansy salía. Luna, Neville y Goyle iban hacia el comedor buscando a la chica. Cuando notaron que esta no estaba allí, les dieron la señal a Ron y Hermione de que salieran. Crabbe los siguió segundos después para no levantar sospechas y trato de caminar lo más normal posible, noto que lo hacía mal e imito a una chica que paso por su lado. Le sonrió a un chico que tomaba de su jugo y contoneo sus caderas intentando parecer una chica logrando que este escupiera la bebida. Los otros cinco se dieron un golpe en la frente, esperando que todo saliera bien. Él llego a la mesa de los Slytherin y se sentó al lado de Draco, le regalo una sonrisa nerviosa y le mostro el vaso de cristal que traía en su mano derecha.

―Draqui, te he preparado malteada de moras― el alzo una ceja ―Sé que es tu favorita― tomo un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos y lo enrolló sonriéndole alegre.

―Gracias Pansy, pero son las cinco treinta, no puedo tomarla a esta hora, arruinara mi apetito― se disculpó con la mirada.

―Tómatela Malfoy― Sonrió falsamente.

―Pero...

―Que te la tomes ― exclamo desesperado Crabbe, angustiado porque el efecto de la poción terminara antes de tiempo.

―Está bien, está bien― se la tomo de un trago ―Me ha gustado... ― Asintió ― ¿Contenta?

―No sabes cuánto― se levantó de la mesa ―Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.

Pansy/Crabbe miro hacía la mesa de los Gryffindor y recibió miradas de aprobación por parte de Ron y Hermione. Les guiño el ojo y corrió por todo el comedor hasta llegar a la casa de Slytherin, donde George y Fred lo detuvieron.

―Se lo ha tomado― ellos asintieron sonriendo ― ¿A qué hora se acaba el efecto chicos? ― Los gemelos se miraron.

―Falta media hora, ¿Porque? ― Respondió George mintiendo.

―Iré a los vestidores de chicas a espiar un poco― aviso y se dirigió hacia allí.

―Lo golpearan― se burló Fred.

―Sin duda― dijo George de igual manera.

(...)

Al día siguiente ellos notaron que al parecer nada cambio entre Malfoy y Harry. Se habían peleado un par de veces y llegaron a pensar que la poción no había funcionado, hasta que Draco le llevo flores a Harry al comedor esa mañana. Todo el colegio comenzó a hablar de eso y el rumor de que estaban saliendo no tardó en darse a conocer. Harry les dijo a sus amigos lo humillado que se sentía y estos solo esperaron a que esto terminara de la mejor manera.

― ¡Eres un cabron! ― le grito el castaño cuando se lo encontró en el pasillo.

― ¿Por qué dices eso pequeño mío? ― le pregunto Malfoy sonriendo como tonto.

― ¡No te hagas el que no sabe serpiente! ― exclamo furioso ― ¿¡Por qué me has dado esas flores!?

―Bueno, las hortensias me recordaron al color de tus ojos y creí que sería un hermoso detalle si te las daba― intento acercarse, pero el otro retrocedió muy confundido.

―Malfoy ¿Acaso te estas escuchando? ¡Somos enemigos! ―dijo como si fuera obvio.

―Tal vez yo ya no quiera ser más tu enemigo, Harry― el cuerpo de Harry se tensó cuando él se acercó y puso sus labios sobre su oído ―Creo que te estoy comenzando a ver de otra manera.

El rubio se alejó de él y regalándole una sonrisa salió de la biblioteca. Harry no lo pensó dos veces y corrió detrás de él, quería respuestas, no dejaría que ese chico jugara así con sus emociones. Caminaba tranquilamente, así que no tardo en alcanzarlo y lo tomo del brazo haciendo que se detuviera. Los demás estudiantes se amontonaron mirando la escena, esperaban que algo emocionante pasara para luego ir con el chisme a las otras casas. Draco lo miro detenidamente, como si quisiera guardar en su mente cada detalle de su rostro. Harry se puso más nervioso que antes y bajo la mirada.

―Eres muy lindo― los nervios de Harry se fueron y lo miro cruzándose de brazos.

― ¿Qué quieres lograr con todo esto Malfoy? ― exigió saber el chico de lentes ―Si es por una apuesta voy a matarte hijo de puta― el rubio negó mirándolo preocupado.

―No, nada de eso, yo solo quiero que sepas lo mucho que me gustas― Harry abrió sus ojos como platos.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres en realidad? ― Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y evito su mirada.

―Ahora mismo, besarte― admitió sin pena alguna haciendo que el otro lo mirara confundido.

―Pues, hazlo, bésame Malfoy― dijo bromeando, pues suponía que eso haría que este lo dejara tranquilo.

El rubio sonrió abiertamente y antes de que el otro fuera consciente de lo que pasaría, lo acorralo entre su cuerpo y la pared. Tomo el rostro de Harry delicadamente entre sus manos y se acercó haciendo que sus alientos chocaran. El más bajo abrió la boca, pero no pudo hablar porque unos labios que no eran los suyos lo atacaron con una ternura que hasta ahora, quizá hasta el mismo Malfoy desconocía. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose tan bien, el chico que tanto le gustaba lo estaba besando. Ninguno parecía querer separarse. El aire se les acabo y esta vez fue Harry el que tomo la iniciativa.

― ¿Aun crees que fue solo una apuesta? ― Draco junto sus frentes.

―Tal vez... Solo un poco.

―Entonces habrá que quitarte las dudas― volvió a besarlo, esta vez mas apasionadamente y el otro correspondió encantado.

El par se olvidó de todo a su alrededor. Estaban es su propia burbuja. Los estudiantes dejaron de observar la escena y se marcharon dejando a ambos chicos solos. Se encontraban sorprendidos, felices por ellos y algo aliviados de que las peleas por fin hayan terminado.

―Todo ha salido bien, gracias a la poción― dijo Ron y los demás asintieron.

―En realidad, la amortentia solo hizo una pequeña parte― habló Hermione, todos la voltearon a ver confundidos ―No era una poción común y corriente, esta solo funciona si la persona te atrae y lo único que hace es darte valor para confesarte.

―O sea que Draco...

―Sí, el solo necesitaba un empujoncito para dejar sus diferencias atrás y hacer el amor y no la guerra― explico ella.

― ¡Potter! ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Por qué me has besado? ― se escuchó un grito desde el pasillo.

― ¡Tú eres el que me besaste! ¡No te hagas el imbécil Malfoy! ― se escuchó un grito de vuelta.

―O quizás no...― los presentes soltaron un suspiro cansado.

 **La verdad es que ambos eran muy orgullosos para admitir lo que sentían, pero una cosa era segura, ya no se mirarían de la misma manera que antes, ahora que ambos sabían el secreto del otro, después de haber compartido ese beso que creo un lazo en los corazones de ambos. Lo que pasara a partir de ahora solo dependía ellos.**


End file.
